


Olympia Stables

by StalkerWithHooves



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horses, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I am a horse geek, M/M, MAYBE SOMEDAY BUT WHO AM I KIDDING, Olympia Stables, WARNING: I HAVE NO DESIRES TO FINISH THIS SO IM JUST GOING TO LEAVE IT, and a pjo geek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalkerWithHooves/pseuds/StalkerWithHooves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth are rivals from different stables. They have always hated each other and that's how it will always be. Will that change when they end up riding at the same stable?</p><p>UPDATE: I HAVE NO DESIRES TO FINISH THIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any errors!

Wow was Annabeth’s only thought when they pulled into the driveway. Stretched out in front of her were hundreds of people and horses. She had heard the competition would be big but she never thought it would get to this. All the good stables in the area had a rider represented here to compete today. The other stables weren’t of Annabeth’s concern though. Her eyes scoured through the mess of trailers looking for that ridiculous purple banner. She straightened in her seat when she saw it. Oh yeah, it was war now. The  _Jupiter Stables_ banner hung lopsided on the side of the trailer.

                          

Annabeth turned around in her seat and craned her head to look at Piper passed out in the backseat. She reached out and shook Piper’s knee, earning her a groan in return. “Losers at 3 o’clock.” Annabeth joked, that made Piper sit up.

 

Annabeth studied Piper, her brown hair was plastered to her face and her ever-changing eyes were drooping from her recent nap. How Piper managed to fall asleep on the five-minute drive to this place was unbelievable to Annabeth. She turned back around in her seat and started her search for  _him_.

 

Piper sat forward in her seat, looking out the windshield of the truck as it pulled down the driveway. “Have you spotted that black haired devil yet?” Piper asked showing that she was thinking that same thing as Annabeth. It was a long running joke to call that boy the black haired devil because he had a mop of black hair and his horse was midnight black as well. Piper and Annabeth made it a joke because they couldn’t tell which the other was talking about: the boy or his horse. Although if there was a Jupiter Stables banner then _he_  was most likely here.

 

“He’s ahead of us, in the farthest arena away on Blackjack,” Chiron said. Chiron was the person driving the truck and had been silent up until now because hauling horses always makes him nervous. Annabeth looked straight ahead and spotted him, how could she not? Percy's horse, Blackjack, had a very distinct way of moving. He had big lofty strides that looked like he could push off from the ground, grow wings, and take flight at any time.

 

“Percy Jackson,” Annabeth said his name with disdain, “I can’t believe he had the nerve to show up”. Their history of hating each other went back ages. Annabeth had been riding for years under Chiron’s guidance and from a young age had shown great potential as a rider. For three years, she won just about every competition she entered. That all changed when she was twelve, when  _Percy Jackson_ showed up. Rumor is he's the son of some ex Olympic rider who had cheated on his wife and Percy was` the result. He came waltzing in with all his natural born talent and he became Annabeth’s only real competition. Annabeth had spent years perfecting her riding whereas Percy didn’t have to work at getting better.

 

Annabeth’s struggle to beat Percy wasn’t very hard, that is until 2 years ago when Percy’s dad dropped a quarter million dollars on a big fancy jumping horse. For a whole year, Annabeth always came in second place behind Percy and Blackjack. If it wasn’t for Athena, Annabeth’s fancy jumping mare that she has only had for a year, she would still be taking second place every time. This year had been an all-out battle, with Percy and Annabeth going back and forth. Sometimes Annabeth wins, other times Percy would win, it drove her crazy.

 

Piper and Annabeth watched as Percy took Blackjack over a jump. He was flawless up until they cleared it and Blackjack stumbled. Percy stopped, jumped off, and started inspecting Blackjack’s legs, as any respectable rider should. That’s when his trainer Lupa walked over and got on Blackjack.

 

Piper snorted, “He can’t even prep his own horse without Lupa stepping in and taking over if there is a problem.”

 

Annabeth couldn’t help but smile, Piper had the same views about Percy as she did. “He really doesn’t deserve that horse,” she said. Hearing Chiron sigh next to her she turned to face him, “What is it?”

 

Chiron shook his head, “Both of you should be nicer to Percy, that horse of his is extremely hard to ride”. Annabeth glanced back at Piper who was looking as confused as Annabeth felt. Usually when they talked about Percy, Chiron chuckled but never stuck up for him.

 

Piper mouthed the words, “ _What’s up with him?”_  but Annabeth just shrugged in answer. Chiron finally found a spot to park the truck and trailer. Which just happened to be right next to the arena Percy had been riding Blackjack in, and where Lupa was still working Blackjack.

 

Chiron put the truck in park and shut it down, then turned towards the girls, “Now you two know the plan, get your horses unloaded and ready. I will sign you up for your events.” He opened up the door and got out of the truck, “Oh and NO messing with Percy” with that, he left.

 

Annabeth grabbed Athena’s lead rope out from under her seat and opened up the door to the truck. “Come on Pipes, we have a competition to win.”

 

After hauling Piper’s lazy butt out of the back seat, they both headed to the back of the trailer and opened the doors. Athena was at the back of the trailer so she was the first to be unloaded. Annabeth shimmied along Athena’s grey body until she was at her head and snapped her lead to the mare’s halter. Athena seemed to know they were at a horse show because she started pawing impatiently.

 

Normally Annabeth would correct Athena for such rude behavior but today was different. She was going up against Percy. She was nervous herself and didn’t doubt that her horse could sense that. Annabeth backed Athena out of the trailer and brought her around to the side where she then tied her. She got right to brushing down Athena’s dirty grey coat.

 

As Annabeth brushed Athena, she couldn’t help but marvel at how muscular the little mare had gotten in the past few weeks. The national competition was just a few weeks away and they had been working their tail off to get ready. That included making Athena rock solid with muscle. Annabeth had never seen her horse’s dapples stand out as much as they did this year. Athena was at peak condition. When Annabeth brushed Athena’s hip she took a little extra time to make sure the mare’s brand mark stood out. Although Annabeth herself wasn’t a fan of burning something into an animal’s flesh, she did admire the owl shaped brand.

 

Annabeth was so busy admiring her horse that she didn’t even notice the person walking up behind her. Athena told her, the mare suddenly pinned her ears back and charged with her mouth wide open ready to bite the intruder. The boy would have gotten his face torn off if Athena hadn’t been tied. That didn’t stop him from jumping back and landing on his butt even after Athena hit the end of her rope.

 

"Hey! What do you think-" Annabeth’s words stopped in her mouth when she saw who was scrambling to his feet in front of her. It was none other than Percy Jackson himself. She heard Athena grind her teeth so Annabeth stroked the mare's neck in attempt to comfort her.

 

“So sorry!” Percy’s words tumbled out of his mouth; he was flustered. Who wouldn’t be after nearly being killed by Athena? He stood up and straightened his clothes. “I just wanted to say good luck today….”

 

Why was he talking to her? Annabeth stared daggers at him wishing he would turn around and walk away but she forced herself to take a deep breath and say, “Thanks..” they stood their awkwardly for a moment before it clicked in Annabeth’s head what he was waiting for, “Oh and.. Umm... Good luck to you also.”

 

He smiled and she could feel herself relax. All the built up tension from just being around the person she hated the most drained out of her when he smiled. She hated how he could do that to people. As soon as she realized she had relaxed, she tightened back up.

 

Percy must have been seriously blind because he didn’t notice anything about her body language that seemed nervous. He sounded like he was talking to an old friend when he said, “Sorry about spooking her, I only meant to say good luck.”

 

“Well she’s really protective of me,” Annabeth said back while petting Athena who still had her ears back at Percy.

 

Percy nodded while keeping his eyes on the grey mare. “Not like you need protecting from me or anything,” he smiled and Annabeth forced herself to smile back, “Well I better get going. Big competition today.” He gave her one last small smile then turned and left.

 

Annabeth went back to brushing Athena. She was dumbfounded. Why had Percy been so nice? All they had ever done before was glare at each other. Never had they wished each other good luck. Maybe this was the start of a new trend. It would be nice to be friends with Percy instead of hating him.

 

Piper came from around the backside of Athena, Annabeth had forgotten she was there, “You know he was trying to intimidate you right? I just got a look at the pattern; it’s as if it was made for him and that black horse of his. All the jumps are set close together and high. Perfect for a horse who can launch himself over the jumps and turn sharp without losing any speed like Blackjack.”

 

Annabeth felt like she had just been stabbed in the back. Of course, he hadn’t come here to make friends. She clenched her jaw, “Percy just made one huge mistake. While his horse has the skill to win this thing he is missing one crucial detail.”

 

Piper smiled at her, “Oh?”

 

Annabeth smiled back at Piper. Anybody who has ever worked with Athena has told Annabeth the same thing: Athena is wicked smart. Way smarter than the average horse. “Even if Athena isn’t the strongest or the fastest she never makes a mistake, if Blackjack takes one misstep then the win is mine.”

 

“You’re wearing your game face, you do know that right?” Piper knew where Annabeth was going with this.

 

“And you know what that means right?” Annabeth asked Piper.

 

“You scare me when you wear your game face. Percy is going to have to have a flawless ride to win isn’t he?” Piper asked

 

“Exactly.” was Annabeth’s answer.

 

With only a few hours left until it was Annabeth’s turn to be in the show ring, she turned to Athena and got her ready. Annabeth was showing in her favorite event today: showjumping. Showjumping is when jumps are set up in a pattern; winner is the one who gets over the jumps the quickest.

 

After getting Athena all tacked up, Annabeth rode her out to the prep arena. She couldn’t help but smile as she warmed the grey mare up. Today was one of Athena’s good days; maybe they actually did have a chance of beating Percy at his own game.

 

After that Annabeth head over to the arena where Chiron and Piper were standing. That’s when she noticed whom they were standing by. Lupa and Chiron were actually  _talking_  to each other. They seemed to be acting like good old friends too. She stopped Athena a few feet away from them but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

 

Piper was the first to notice her, “Oh! Hi Annabeth…” She smiled; it wasn’t a genuine smile though. She was hiding something.

 

Piper’s greeting had alerted Chiron and Lupa; they quit talking about whatever they were discussing and turned their attention on Annabeth. “So how did Athena warm up?” Chiron asked.

 

They were trying to distract her from asking about what they were talking about, “Fine.” she answered. Annabeth looked at Piper who suddenly became very interested in looking at the grass. She knew, of course, whatever it was must be big if they didn’t want to tell Annabeth right before she went into the ring.

 

Annabeth was about to start grilling them about what they were talking about when she heard her name being called. It was her turn to enter the ring; she mentally filed this awkward exchange under something to harass Piper about later.

 

Annabeth turned to the ring and took a deep breath. Chiron nodded to her “Don’t forget to talk to her during the pattern. You know it comforts her.”

 

Annabeth nodded, she could feel her nerves building up as the rider before her exited the ring and the gates opened for Athena to go through. She started towards the gate when she caught Lupa’s eye, “Remember to relax. If you are relaxed then she is relaxed.”

 

Ok that was weird. Lupa never gives advice to anyone but her students, much less a rival student. It must be Percy’s work, trying to get her nervous and throw her off her game. Annabeth gave Athena a little kick with her heel and trotted into the ring.

 

It’s strange how nerves can diminish in a second. As soon as Athena took one step into the ring Annabeth gets down to business. The crowd outside the ring doesn’t matter. The sound of horses galloping in the prep pen fades to a distant hum. The burning sensation on her back from the eyes of meticulous judges ceases to exist. All that matters is here and now, horse and rider, jumps and seconds ticking away on the clock. This doesn’t even being to explain how a person feels when enter the ring with their horse or how Annabeth feels at this moment. Her issues with Percy fade from her mind as she lines Athena up to first jump.

 

As Annabeth pushes Athena up into the canter, she gets a good look at the way the jumps are set up. Piper was right, the course has many jumps that are spaced tightly together and high. It was the perfect setup for Blackjack, Annabeth wouldn’t be surprise if Percy stooped low enough to get his daddy to make a call and set the course up perfect for him.

 

However, enough of her being mad at Percy. It was time to win this thing. The first two jumps went by without a hitch. Which changing direction Annabeth could feel Athena get nervous, she remembered Chiron’s last words. Annabeth leaned down and talked softly to her horse. That did the trick; right after Annabeth started whispering she could feel Athena relax.

 

Two jumps later Athena started to tire. The course was hard on the poor mare and was wearing her down quickly. Annabeth risked a moment to glance over at Chiron. The look on his face told Annabeth he knew what was happening to Athena. Annabeth turned her attention back to the course as she took another jump and change direction once again.

 

Annabeth looked back at Chiron and was surprised to see his face emotionless when he had been full a sympathy a second earlier. He pointed over his shoulder. Annabeth’s eyes followed to what he was pointing at to see Percy and Piper doubled over with laughter. Percy looked like he was about to fall right off Blackjack because he was laughing so hard.

 

Anger surged through Annabeth’s body, why was Percy being so friendly? Why was Piper actually talking to that sea slug? What the hell were Chiron and Lupa talking about? Lupa had told her before she entered the ring that her horse would feed off her emotions. Athena sensed that her rider was pissed. Annabeth could feel Athena dig deep and find new energy.

 

As Athena launched herself over the next few jumps, Annabeth could feel Chiron’s smile without having to look over and see if he actually was smiling. What he did could have ended in disaster with Annabeth being too mad to continue the jumping course instead of harnessing her anger.

 

Athena was jumping as she never had before and when they passed over the last jump Annabeth wrapped her arms around the mare’s sweat soaked neck to hug her. After glancing over at the clock, Annabeth had the right to celebrate. It was one of fastest times Annabeth had ever gotten and not a single jump had been knocked down. Now all Percy had to do was make one tiny mistake and the win was hers.

 

Annabeth walked out of the arena with the biggest smile on her face even when she stopped next to Percy. Chiron walked up to Athena to give her a big pat on the neck and gave Annabeth a big smile for her flawless run.

 

“That was a really nice run.” Percy was good at making his statement sound genuine. Two can play at this game of pretending to be nice to each other.

 

Annabeth smiled back, “Thanks, she put her heart into it.” What she really wanted to do was turn Athena around and let her kick Percy right off his high horse. Literally. She wished Athena had been able to bite him earlier.

 

Percy probably would have forced her to make more polite conversation but it was his turn to ride the course. Lupa gave him a couple of reminder tips and he left. Annabeth slid off Athena and stood next to Piper next to the fence. No time to be mad at Piper for stabbing her in the back now. She had to watch Percy be beat at his own game.

 

Nothing interesting happened the complete first half of the course. Blackjack sailed over the jumps; he was quickly gaining on Annabeth’s time. The horse made the course look like it was child’s play. Percy felt this and relaxed, letting Blackjack do all the work without much guidance from Percy.

 

Piper reached over and gripped Annabeth’s arm. It was a rookie mistake to let the horse run the show. It never ended well. Piper knew this and that’s why she now had a death grip on Annabeth’s arm. They both watched as Percy came over one jump and went around another. Blackjack got confused, Percy cut too close to the jump he was only had to go around. The big black horse started to veer because he thought he was supposed to go over the jump. Percy quickly pulled the horse away from the jump.

 

Annabeth almost felt bad for Percy. Almost. She was preoccupied with trying to pry Piper’s claws off her arm. Watching Percy struggle had made her squeeze Annabeth’s arm to the point of being in pain. Percy was now trying hard to make up the time he had wasted with his little incident with Blackjack. When he lined up to the last jump, he had been successful in getting time back on his side.

 

That didn’t make Percy slow down though, he didn’t even bother to set his horse up for the last jump. The whole world seemed to slow as Blackjack raced towards the jump in front of him. He launched himself up, but because his rider hadn’t set him, his hind legs bumped the top pole. Annabeth’s heart stopped as she watched the pole rock in its holder. Her excitement came crashing down when the pole settled back into its place.

 

Looking at the clock confirmed her suspicions. Percy had won, but just barely. Even if she hadn’t won, she still took joy in watching Percy cower from Lupa’s animalistic stare. His trainer was not happy and had a right to be mad. He nearly made her look bad by not paying attention. Percy couldn’t even meet Lupa’s eyes as he rode Blackjack out of the arena. His win was no matter to Lupa, she only cared for perfect riders and Annabeth had no doubts he would pay for his actions later that week.

 

Chiron gave Annabeth a pat on the back, which brought her back to reality. So she hadn’t won, but she still had a better ride than Percy no matter what. For the moment, her dilemma about Percy was forgotten. If only it would stay this simple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any errors? let me know!

Annabeth woke up the following morning around 8 a.m. She considered calling Piper to grill for information on why she and Percy had become such good friends but instead decided to wait until later because Piper wouldn’t be up for another 4 more hours.

 

Although Annabeth’s body told her she still needed 4 more hours of sleep like Piper, she dragged herself out of bed anyway. She put her hands over her head and stretched hearing multiple pops as a result. Just a side effect from the show the day before. She would have stretched before she went to bed but getting home at 11 o’clock after a long day really kills any motivation other than getting to bed quickly.

 

After a few more stretches Annabeth left her bedroom and went to the kitchen. As she walked past her dad she ruffled his hair a little. He hardly looked up because he had his nose buried in the Sunday paper. There are many reasons Annabeth loves Sundays; her dad already has her eggs and toast made by the time she gets up, the neighborhood is quiet because everybody is shuffling to church unlike the Chase family, and nothing major ever happens on a Sunday.

 

Annabeth had already scarfed down her eggs and was making quick work of her toast when her dad glanced at her. That was her cue to slow down eating. She hadn’t bothered to eat anything when she got home last night so her last “meal” was half of Piper’s granola bar at the show yesterday. Funny how in the chaos of a horse show the basic human needs are forgotten. The rest of Annabeth’s meal was eaten more ladylike to please her father.

 

After putting her plate in the sink Annabeth grabbed the stack of letters sitting next to her dad and began flipping through them. Sure enough there was one addressed to her from Olympia Stables. Chiron had this funny thing about technology. The one time Annabeth had him hold her phone he looked like he was holding a bomb. Not to mention the strict rule about phones around horses. His philosophy was that if someone has a phone, they are distracted and if you are working with a 1000lb animal, distraction is not a good thing. He would rather ask you for days if you got his letter than ruin his image by sending a text.

 

Annabeth tore open the letter and began to read.

_Dear Miss Chase,_

_Olympia Stables is pleased to announce that due to the available space and our budget we are partnering with Jupiter stables. The two stables use to be one stable long ago and we are excited to be in touch with our sister stable once again. The change will benefit both stables financially and the variety of training tips. Long ago when the stables were joined the name was Olympia Stables so Jupiter Stables will now be known as that also. You should look forward to having a lesson with Lupa soon, the new perspective could help some riders! The Jupiter Stables students and horses will be moving in within a week. We are excited to see where the future takes the new and improved Olympia Stables!_

_Your new co-trainers,_

_Chiron & Lupa_

 

Annabeth couldn’t move. She stared at the letter in her hands and read over the paragraph multiple times. That letter meant her whole world was about to get tipped upside down. _Percy Stinking Jackson_ would be at the same stables as her. What use to be her paradise would now be hell trying to escape Percy at every turn. Olympia Stables was Annabeth’s not Percy’s. If he ever thinks he can join her and Piper on a ride through the woods she might explode.

 

Mr. Chase must have seen Annabeth’s ashen face because he put his newspaper down and walked over to her. “Annabeth what is it?” no answer from Annabeth, “Baby what is it?”

 

That snapped Annabeth out of her trance. Mr. Chase only ever calls her ‘Baby’ when he is seriously concerned for his little girl. Now is not a time to be babied by her dad though. No, Percy can’t get to her when she's in the sanctity of her own home, that would mean he wins. Now is a time to act like nothing is wrong. Percy Jackson is beneath her anyway.

 

Annabeth looked up at her dad who was slowly making his way closer to her. She handed him the letter, “I was only concerned for a moment that Athena would have to be moved to make room for all the new people.” With that she walked past him and back to her bedroom where she planned to call Piper even if it would mean waking her up. A normal person should be up anyway by now. So much for the idea that nothing major ever happens on Sundays.

 

 ******************

 

“Come on Annabeth it isn’t going to be that bad.”

 

That earned a groan from Annabeth. She was currently on the phone with Piper while lying in bed and complaining how much her life is going to suck when Percy moved into the barn.

 

After a few seconds Piper spoke up again, “Have you even considered that Percy is actually trying to be nice?”

 

“You know I called you because I wanted to rant to you. I didn’t want a life lesson.” Annabeth thought about hanging up the phone and heading to the barn for some horse therapy. Riding always helps to keep her mind off of whatever is bugging her.

 

“You really should think back to the competition yesterday. Percy was genuinely trying to make things better with you, he already knew about the two stables joining. I found out yesterday while Lupa and Chiron were talking.” Piper sounded like she was ready to beat Annabeth over the head with a book.

 

Annabeth stared at the ceiling. Something didn’t make sense here, “Wait a minute, if you found out yesterday then how come I got a letter telling me about the big change?”

 

Annabeth could hear Piper sigh over the phone, “I don’t know how else to put this so I am going to put it bluntly. Chiron didn’t want to see your reaction to finding out. He knew you would be mad so he sent you a letter.”

 

“Was I the only one to get a letter?” Piper didn’t have to answer that question, she could hear it in Annabeth’s voice that being the only one to get a letter struck a chord. Chiron, the guy who she looks up to the most and craves any approval she can get from him, didn’t want to deal with her reaction.

 

That’s when it hit her that she was over reacting and being a baby. Time to act her age, maybe a friendship with Percy wouldn’t be too bad.

 

Annabeth sighed, “Alright Pipes, you win. I will be nice to Percy but if he does one thing wrong I am done.”

 

Annabeth heard a weird noise coming from her phone, “You hear that Annabeth? That’s me clapping.” Piper has got to be the weirdest friend a girl could ever have, “Oh besides, you won’t have to worry about hating him for long. I totally can see you falling for him by the end of the month.”

 

“Piper!” Did Annabeth just heard that right? Piper thinks she will eventually like Percy? “Are you insane? That will never happen!”

 

Annabeth heard an overdramatized sigh come from Piper, “Just think about it. You would totally make a cute couple. And then some day there will be some absolutely adorable little kids running around!”

 

Annabeth made a gagging sound in the hope that Piper would get the hint, “Seriously Piper I am going to throw up. You need professional help.”

 

“No I don’t, you know I have a sixth sense for future relationships! Mark my words Chase. Or should I call you the future Mrs. Jackson?” And with that Annabeth decided that she was going to sign Piper up for therapy next week.

 

“EWW!” Annabeth couldn’t help but squirm at the thought, “Your sixth sense has to be wrong. If you think he’s so great why don’t you date him?”

 

Piper laughed, “It’s very hilarious how you think I could possibly be wrong. I have never been wrong when it comes to predicting relationships. And to answer your question I will not be dating him. You know I am holding out for Mr. Perfect Eyes.”

 

Piper has this strange belief that she will be able to tell who her prince charming is by the way his eyes make her feel. “More proof that you need a therapist. How is a boy’s eye color supposed to show you anything? And I can see you with Percy, he has nice eyes.” As soon as the words left her mouth Annabeth knew she had made the worst mistake of her life.

 

The sound coming through the phone Annabeth assumes is Piper jumping up and down on the bed. “SEE!! You said he has nice eyes. I said you like Percy. Piper 1, Annabeth 0. Don’t deny it!”

 

Annabeth did deny it, “Whatever Piper. You can say what you want but at this moment I am sure I don’t like him.”

 

“Well I can’t wait to meet the rest of Jupiter Stables kids. Maybe we could find you a non-Percy boyfriend. Nico mentioned something about the boys being super-hot.”

 

Annabeth sat up in bed, “ _Nico_ called some boys hot?”

 

Piper groaned, “Where have you been for the past 3 months? Oh that’s right, taking riding too seriously and not letting yourself do anything but work at the barn. There is some juicy gossip at that place. Loosen up for once. Nico has the cutest boyfriend ever! It’s adorable how they think nobody knows about them.”

 

It’s not that Annabeth is against gay people. She isn’t at all but hearing that someone you have known for years is gay is a little shocking at first. “I’m guessing his boyfriend rides at Jupiter Stables and that’s why he knows what the guys look like over there.”

 

Annabeth heard a hum from Piper telling her that she assumed correctly. At least someone was going to benefit from the Jupiter Stables people moving in. Annabeth still wasn’t sure she was going to be able to stand Percy being around her so often, but she had promised to try and make friends with him. Percy better behave though because Annabeth could be evil if she really tried.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth got to the barn soon after her disturbing phone call with Piper ended. Because of the horse show yesterday she decided to give Athena the day off. Horse shows are mentally and physically draining for a horse. Just because Athena got the day off doesn’t mean Annabeth gets the luxury of a day off too. The national competition was just around the corner.

                             

Chiron told Annabeth to ride one of the new horses today. His name was Guido, they just got him last week and Chiron hadn’t had the chance work with him. Like many of the horses at Olympia Stables he is a rescue, they got him out of the kill pen before he went to a slaughterhouse.

 

Guido acted fine getting saddled up but the moment Annabeth took him out of the barn towards the arena she could see the fear in his eyes. One thing she really liked about Athena was that the mare wasn’t scared of anything. Athena’s bravery came from being so smart. A bomb could go off next to her and she wouldn’t blink. Riding a horse who is scared of their own shadow is never fun.

 

Annabeth stopped to let the white horse look around, “See you big scaredy-cat? Nothing is going to eat you outside.” Her voice seemed to calm him, so she led him into the arena. Annabeth walked him around the perimeter of the fence once to let him relax before getting on.

 

While she was walking around Piper drove her car down the driveway. Guido didn’t like the big red monster she was driving. About time Piper got here; they always rode together. Piper waved at her while getting out of her car before dashing into the barn.

 

Guido was a lot shorter than Athena so Annabeth had no issues getting on him. She started her usually warm up which consisted of circles to stretch the horse’s muscles while walking. That was when she heard the familiar rumble of a big truck making its way down the driveway.

 

Of course the Jupiter Stables kids would start moving in right away. And just with Annabeth’s luck they would come while she was at the barn. Guido was more scared of the big truck and trailer than Piper’s little car. Annabeth stopped and let him look. Guido’s whole body was just about shaking. She reached down and rubbed his neck while talking softly to him. No change, he still felt like he would bolt if that truck did any loud noises.

 

Annabeth only had to deal with a terrified Guido for a few moments though because when the truck got closer to the barn the driver shut it down. Instantly Guido relaxed, Annabeth gave him a few more pats on the neck before putting him back to work.

 

Once she had finished her walk warm ups Piper came out of the barn with her golden mare. When Piper closed the gate Annabeth asked, “What are you doing riding Katoptris? Thought you would give her the day off after the show like I did with Athena.”

 

Piper looked Katoptris over, “She was quite the little shit yesterday. I decided that if she wants to act like that she isn’t going to get a break.”

 

Annabeth smiled and let her eyes wander over to the Jupiter Stables trailer. She would have to get in the habit of calling them Olympia Stables students soon but for now they were still Jupiter Stables aliens to her. She saw Lupa, Percy, and some blonde boy unlocking one of doors on the trailer. Looks like there are just bringing supplies in this trip so no horses yet.

 

Annabeth refocused her attention on the horse she was riding. She put him into a trot and took him in a circle. Any good rider can tell when their horse has some muscles tight. She could tell that Guido’s left hind leg had something stiff deep in the muscle. She took him out of her circle and focused on straight lines to help stretch both sides of his body the equally.

 

Riding in straight lines can be very boring and monotonous so Annabeth let her attention wander over to Piper riding her horse Katoptris. Piper had been taking lessons for years and from the start her dad had made it his mission to get her a horse. He was a big famous actor for multiple movies. He figured that because he couldn’t be around her often a horse might help keep her busy. He was correct but there was one problem; Piper didn’t want a horse. She didn’t want to be that person who bought a horse as soon as they started riding because her daddy could pay for it. He showed her multiple horses and each one she said no to. Then the day came that Annabeth and Piper had a sleepover. While looking through one of their favorite horse magazines they saw Katoptris’ sale ad. Katoptris was a dressage sensation over in Greece winning every class she entered. When the mare trotted into the ring she looked like she was dancing to the music they played for her dressage performance. Annabeth and Piper were talking about the horse and how amazing she was when her dad overheard. He asked Piper if he could buy that horse for her. She of course said yes because only an idiot wouldn’t want Katoptris. Piper didn’t realize that her dad was being serious.

 

A few weeks later both Chiron and Mr. Mclean planned a trip to Greece. Chiron had said it was for a conference for trainers while Piper’s dad said he was going to play a small role in a Greek movie. Everybody at the barn joked about them going over to Greece at the same time but nobody even guessed they were both going to look at Katoptris.

 

Chiron has told Annabeth about the appalling conditions of the stable Katoptris was at. It was clear that the sale ad lied. When they arrived at the stables nobody could catch the mare. Chiron thought the owner had a rough tone to him even before Chiron saw the scars in the mare’s mouth and Katoptris was ungodly skinny. When Chiron threatened to report them for animal abuse they told him they would give Katoptris to him for free if he kept his mouth shut. As soon as they left that barn with Katoptris in the trailer Mr. Mclean called the authorities on them.

 

A few days later Chiron and Piper’s dad had returned from their trip and a few weeks after they came back Katoptris was in America. She had to clear a ton of quarantine stuff before allowing her to be taken to Olympia Stables. Because the mare was so traumatized from the shitty stable in Greece it took Chiron three months to get her in presentable condition for Piper. Around that time also happened to be Piper’s birthday so on the eve of her birthday Chiron told Annabeth the secret and they brought the golden mare to Olympia Stables.

 

Piper cried when she saw her birthday present. Of course she recognized the mare instantly and told her dad he was the best. At first Piper was embarrassed that she owned such a well known horse. Now today it no longer affects her and she is extremely proud of her horse, not because of how expensive Katoptris is but that she and Chiron brought her back from being practically wild. It's funny to see people’s reactions when they find out what Katoptris’ name is. First they don’t know how to pronounce it, then they comment on how unusual it is, and when Piper explains that the name means looking glass in Greek they like the name.

 

Annabeth’s reminiscing only lasted for a few seconds but it was long enough to let her whole body relax. While riding Guido at the trot she steadied herself into the rhythm and forgot that the horse was scared of everything. Annabeth was trotting in the direction facing the Jupiter Stables trailer. That’s when all hell broke loose.

 

Annabeth could see Percy in the trailer grab a big stack of buckets and lean to hand the buckets to the blonde outside the trailer. Percy stepped one step too far and tripped on something on the floor sending the buckets tumbling down out of trailer. This made a ton of noise when the buckets hit the cement driveway.

 

Guido jumped sideways and took off at a full out run. His first jump sideways had unbalanced Annabeth in the saddle who was still in her daydream state from thinking about Katoptris and Piper. Guido taking off at a run after moving sideways doomed Annabeth. She hung on for a few seconds before hitting the dirt. Hard. The only thing that saved Annabeth from a concussion was her helmet. It is barn rules to always wear one. Annabeth landed on her back but that didn’t stop her head from slamming into the ground right after.

 

The first thing Annabeth had felt was she couldn’t breathe. The fall had knocked the wind right out of her. While trying to get air back into her lungs she could see Piper dive off of Katoptris while screaming her name. She could also see Lupa, the blonde kid, and Percy running towards her. Percy Fucking Jackson. Anger surged through her. It was his fault she fell off and she was going to make him pay.

 

In a blink of an eye all four people were surrounding her. They were all asking if she was ok. Annabeth unclipped her helmet and set it in her lap while nodding. Piper gasped when she saw the crack in Annabeth’s helmet. At least that wasn’t her skull.

 

Annabeth started to get up only to have Lupa push her back down, “Easy there, I know to want to get up and walk it off but we need to make sure you are ok. Now is not a time to act like you are tough and the fall didn’t hurt you.”

 

Annabeth didn’t fight Lupa on getting up even though she wanted to get up and act like nothing happened. It was Annabeth’s nature to not show weakness. She took the time to get her heartrate down and take in her surroundings. Where did her horse go? Annabeth turned her head only to feel a sharp pain in her neck. Maybe she had gotten a concussion. Annabeth could see Percy and Guido along with the blonde and Katoptris walking back to her. Confusion clouded her senses. When did they leave?

 

“Piper, call my dad and tell him to take me to the doctor. I’m not ok.” While Piper pulled out her phone the two boys came back with the horses. Piper’s phone call only took a few seconds once her dad picked up.

 

“He is on his way.” Piper said after putting her phone away. She turned to the guy holding her horse. “Thanks for grabbing her.”

 

Annabeth could see the sparks arch between Piper and the blonde when their eyes met. Now that he was up close to her Annabeth could get a better look at him. He had a little scar on his lip, glasses, and piercing blue eyes. Did Piper just find her Mr. Perfect Eyes? By the looks of it he was just as dumbfounded about her as she was about him.

 

Great, here Annabeth is laying on the ground dying and her friend is scoring a boyfriend right in front of her. Yuck. For once Annabeth was thankful for Percy who interrupted them, “You ok?” he asked her.

 

That reminded Annabeth, she was mad at Percy. After all his clumsiness was the reason Guido spooked. Annabeth stood up so fast Lupa didn’t get a chance to push her down. She felt uneasy standing but she was mad. “Why don’t you watch where your feet are next time? You’re the reason I am probably headed to the hospital right now!”

 

Percy was startled and flustered, he probably wasn’t expecting Annabeth to explode right in front of his face. “Look, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!”

 

Annabeth should have just relaxed but she was on a roll, “You aren’t going to make this easy for me are you? You should move to a different stable and not come to mine!” Annabeth’s dad picked the perfect moment to come pick her up.

 

“Annabeth please. We can make this work without screaming at each other and I’m truly sorry! I didn’t mean for that to happen, much less end up hurting you!” His eyes were pleading with her to forgive.

 

Annabeth turned away from him, “The least you can do is untack my horse.” With that she stormed off. Just because her day couldn’t get any better she noticed a ton of sand had gotten in her underwear when she fell. Great. Just her luck.

 

***************************

 

Turns out Annabeth did have a concussion from her fall. The doctor told her not to ride but champions don’t take days off. Annabeth knew Athena wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. Chiron was against her riding but she managed to convince him by saying she would take it easy and no jumping. She had to barrow a helmet because she hadn’t had a chance to get a new one since her fall and her old one had cracked.

 

Her ride on Athena was perfect, they planned to work on stamina but after 15 minutes Annabeth was worn out. She had a mild headache brewing and if she didn’t stop she knew it would get worse. One of the younger students offered to finish Athena’s workout so she let the kid, all they were doing was trotting around. She left to clean her tack while the younger student had fun on her horse.

 

While Annabeth was at the hospital the Jupiter Stables kids moved all their horses to the barn. The place was slightly chaotic with all the kids trying to get their stuff in the tack room organized. Annabeth didn’t see Percy around, she wasn’t in the mood for his crap. Of course right as she was thinking about him she rounded a corner and slammed right into Percy Jackson himself.

 

No, she didn’t slam into Percy. Annabeth ran into something metal right in front of him. The look on Percy’s face told her what it was before she had a chance to look down. She had ran right into the wheelbarrow he was pushing. That wheelbarrow was full of manure. Annabeth looked down to see a big brown stain on her clothes.

 

All the people around them stopped, whatever they had been scrambling to do didn’t matter at the moment. They knew this was about to get good. Percy and Annabeth stood there and stared at each other with mouths hanging open. Neither of them could believe what just happened.

 

Percy was the first one to move again, “I’m so sorry.” He grabbed the nearest brush and started trying to brush the muck off her shirt. All it did was smear it.

 

Annabeth couldn’t handle it, she was grossed out. “Just stop.” She put a hand on Percy’s shoulder and pushed him away. She was keeping her calm but it was hard. She turned and walked out of the barn to the wash racks.

 

Annabeth walked out to the hose and was about to turn it on when she realized Percy had followed her outside along with everyone else. She had to force herself not to smile evilly. Paybacks can be a bitch, and even better with an audience. She turned around to face Percy. She then turned the hose on full blast. Not at him though but at the pile of manure some stupid kid had left in the wash racks. The water from the hose hit the pile of horse shit hard enough to make it go flying right to Percy. He got covered from the waist down in the spray of manure.

 

Annabeth turned off the hose and dropped it, enjoying the loud clang when it hit the cement below, “Now we’re even.” She started to storm off when Percy grabbed her arm. She turned and jerked it out of his grasp.

 

“Listen Annabeth, whether you believe it or not I am trying to be nice and be friends. I’m sorry I keep screwing up but it’s not on purpose!” he said while trying his best to contain his anger.

 

While he was trying to contain his temper Annabeth made no attempt to do the same. “Yeah right, you expect me to believe you didn’t plan to do all this? Sorry but I don’t believe you, it sounds like something you would do.”

 

Percy lost all control he had over his anger. He got right in her face and said, “You don’t know anything about me!”

 

Annabeth met his challenge and looked him dead in the eye. They were nose to nose, each were bristling with rage. “I know enough, don’t think you’re mister perfect because your daddy bought you a fancy horse when you started riding.”

 

“That’s not what-“ Percy started, only to be cut off by Chiron.

 

“ENOUGH!” Chiron grabbed each of their arms and dragged them back into the barn. Lupa came to his side as they went to the farthest stall away from the entrance to the barn. Chiron pushed them in and shut the door, he even padlocked it. “If you two are going to fight like animals then you will be treated like animals. You will be in here together for the next 5 hours, less if I hear friendly conversation going on. Both of your parents have been notified, they agreed this would end your rivalry.”

 

With that Chiron turned and left, Lupa gave Annabeth a once over, her face unreadable, before following him. Annabeth slid down the wall and sat down. She dug her phone out of her pocket and pulled up her text conversation with Piper. She was about to rant to her when someone clearing their throat caught her attention.

 

A girl, no older than 13 stood at the door. Annabeth glared at her, she knew her gray eyes are very intimidating. The girl seemed unnerved. She spoke in the smallest voice Annabeth has ever heard, “Lupa told me to collect your phones.”

 

Annabeth could have laughed, no way was she giving her phone to this kid. She had no respect for Lupa. She turned back to her phone and started typing her message to Piper. Percy sighed and head over to the girl, he handed her his phone. She rolled her eyes and returned to her message.

 

“Annabeth give Hazel your phone. It would be wise, Lupa will be furious if you don’t.” Percy said.

 

“I don’t care what Lupa does, she doesn’t scare me.” Annabeth looked right at Percy, daring him to say a word. He just shook his head.

 

Annabeth heard someone else walk up to the stall she and Percy were in, “Annabeth.” She looked up to see Frank standing there, he held out his hand. “Give it.” Annabeth and Frank had a mutual understanding, he won her respect a few months ago.

 

Annabeth glanced at her phone one last time before getting up and handing it to Frank. He turned to the girl named Hazel and gave it to her. She very timidly said, “Thanks.”

 

Frank smiled and she smiled back, they were so awkward around each other it was sickening. They both walked away to give Percy and Annabeth’s phones to Lupa. Was everyone going to score a boyfriend with the Jupiter Stables kids moving in?

 

Annabeth sighed and looked at Percy. He was studying her, “What?” she snapped at him.

 

Percy shifted a little closer to her, “Can we just talk? You know to get out of here quicker?” Annabeth looked at the floor in front of her and nodded, “Ok.. I guess I should start out with sorry.. about your shirt..”

 

Annabeth studied his pants, they were speckled with brown spots. At least they were dry, Annabeth couldn’t say the same about her shirt. “Yeah, I let my temper get the best of me. I shouldn’t have done it.”

 

It was easier than Annabeth expected to admit she was wrong, “If you want me to pay for getting your shirt clean I can.” Percy said, he had a pained expression on his face.

 

Annabeth smiled, trying to make the exchange less awkward. “Wouldn’t make sense for you to pay me and me to pay you. We both need our clothes cleaned.”

 

Percy looked down embarrassed at his meaningless offer, “I’m not as filthy as you are. I could just say I jumped in a puddle.”

 

An image of Percy stomping around in puddles came to Annabeth’s mind, she smiled at the thought. “I did get a concussion for yesterday though.” There wasn’t a hint of bitterness in her voice, she only wanted to inform him.

 

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together. It was an interesting facial expression to Annabeth, “Oh man, I’m so sorry about that.”

 

“It’s ok” Annabeth reassured him. The conversation hit a bump, Annabeth couldn’t think of something to talk about.

 

Thankfully Percy brought up the next topic, unfortunately it was a touchy subject. “Can I just clarify something? I’m not trying to be mean but I think it would help you understand me better if you knew to truth and not the rumors.”

 

Annabeth nodded, “Sure.”

 

Percy shifted to sit up a bit taller, “You mentioned something about my dad buying me a fancy horse when I started riding.”

 

Annabeth grimaced. She had meant for that comment to hurt but she didn’t want to talk about it now, “I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“It’s ok,” Percy started, he took a deep breath. “I guess to start explaining I should say that yes my dad is an ex Olympic rider who had an affair. That rumor is true, but what people don’t know is that I hate my dad. He never came to see me once; that is until he heard I wanted to ride horses. He came to see one of my lessons after a couple years of taking them. About a week later a new horse showed up at the barn.”

 

“Blackjack?” Annabeth guessed.

 

Percy nodded, “Everyone was fawning over him, when I was told he was my new lesson horse I thought I was the luckiest kid at the farm.”

 

“Did your dad buy him for you?” Annabeth interrupted.

 

“Yeah.. I didn’t know, I thought he was one of Lupa’s training horses. After another year of taking lessons on only Blackjack my dad came to see another lesson. My mom had been asking me all year if I like Blackjack, of course I told her he was my dream horse. That night she told me he has been mine since the beginning.” Percy faced Annabeth, “I told her to sell him. I didn’t want anything my dad had bought for me. I was expecting her to beg me to take this one thing from him, I was not expecting her to say ok.”

 

Annabeth understood what he was trying to say, “They suckered you into falling in love with the horse so you could never say no.”

 

“Exactly, I realized I couldn’t have Blackjack sold. I liked the damn horse too much. Fell right into their trap.” Percy was staring at his boots. “But I swear that’s all he’s ever done for me. I work at the barn and do odd jobs to pay for the horse shows. My mom only has to chip in sometimes.” Percy sighed like he was glad to get that off his chest.

 

After a about 15 minutes or so of just small talk Annabeth heard the familiar sound of Chiron walking to them, he had a strange distinctive clip-clop gait. “My spies tell me you are acting like friends.” Annabeth and Percy nodded, they were within 10 feet and not trying to kill each other so that should be an improvement in itself. Chiron pulled out a key and undid the padlock.

 

“Yeah, I think we reached an understanding.” After standing Annabeth turned to Percy holding her hand out, “Truce?”

 

Percy smiled and agreed, “Truce.” Maybe a friendship with Percy could be possible after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if there are any errors! I am hoping to update sooner with the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been a lazy bum this whole summer and I have no excuse for not writing this until now. I choice to blame it on a crazy job and procrastination of course. I am hoping to start a thing where I write a scene (not a chapter) a week. But knowing myself probably will take me a month to get a new chapter up. 
> 
> One thing I learned about trying to write this chapter is that the transition from hating someone to having them as a friend is hard. Not sure if I like how I did it but I'm going to go with it because after this chapter it should be easier!
> 
> I changed this chapter around multiple times and I wouldn't be surprised if a few things were inconsistent. Let me know if you catch any mistakes or find anything hard to understand! I own horses myself and it is very hard to explain what I mean in a way that anybody can understand with talking about horses. If you don't understand anything I wrote just leave a comment and I can explain or go back and write that section better.

Over the next few days Percy and Annabeth didn’t talk to each other. They did see each other at the barn every day and once even ended up riding in the same arena. They acted cordial to each other and smiled. That was it though, the whole exchange was very awkward and it was the current gossip for everyone at the barn. They all were talking about Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth had even heard Chiron muttering under his breath about how he was sick of all the drama.

 

But something told Annabeth today would be different. Everyone was acting excited. The whole barn felt electrified, even some of the horses were acting antsy. Everyone had been notified last night to make sure they were at the barn today. She had asked a few people what was so important but didn’t get an answer, only each person’s guess.

 

Annabeth was saddling up Athena for her daily workout when she heard Chiron call for everyone to gather around him. Annabeth found herself standing next to Piper while Chiron and Lupa made sure everyone was here.

 

Chiron started out, “Many of you are probably wondering what is happening today so, let me explain. It is a fun team building activity.”

 

Conversation bloomed among the crowd. It took Lupa’s stern voice to regain control and explain the activity more. “250 purple or orange wrapped small items have been hidden along the trails in the woods. Each person will be given a partner from the other stable. The goal of this activity is to show the new people the trails. The partnership with the most items gathered at the end of the day will be given 2 free lessons!”

 

“After you have been given your partner stick around for the list of items and map. No starting until everyone is ready. Make sure you come back here at noon where we will have fresh pizza waiting.” Chiron added.

 

Lupa unfolded a sheet of paper which Annabeth assumed was the list of partners. She couldn’t wait to see who she got partnered with. Hopefully someone cool, someone she could show all the neat places around the barn. She could use another friend besides Piper sometimes. Piper isn’t at the barn everyday like she was. “Team Blue: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.”

 

Of course. It made perfect sense, everyone else got to learn the trails while Annabeth was forced to be around Percy. Chiron acts like he could be an evil genius sometimes. She wouldn’t be able to enjoy today at all. Even if they had called a truce it was still a rocky relationship. Annabeth would prefer things to just even out on their own instead of being stuck with Jackson.

 

Thankfully some kid in the background had a better excuse than she did, “That’s not fair! Those two are the best riders in the stable, they will win without even trying!”

 

Annabeth was about to say something like agreeing but the look on Lupa’s face made her mind her tongue. Man, that lady has eyes like a wolf sometimes… Everyone else must have felt threatened too because nobody else said anything.

 

Chiron chipped in anyway, “Look at it this way guys. Those two will probably be fighting and arguing while the rest of you are gathering up items.” Chiron stared right at Annabeth for the next part, “If they can work out their differences though… It could be a different story.” Grumbling and groaning came from the crowd, of course they would think it was unfair. Annabeth even thought it was unfair.

 

Lupa went back to reading off names, Annabeth took the opportunity to look for Percy. He was already looking at her. A silent agreement passed between the two. They would prove Lupa and Chiron wrong.

 

Annabeth went back to listening to Lupa, a small smile slid across her face. They could totally do this. Just act nice around Percy for a day, how hard could that be?

 

*****************************

 

After all the teams had been announced everybody hurried around getting their horses saddled. Annabeth and Percy were some of the first on their horses. They stood next to each other by the gate leading to the woods.

 

Annabeth held the map where Percy could see it, “I suggest we start at the back of the woods. I know a shortcut off the main trail to get us there farther.” Annabeth dragged her finger along the map showing the way she would take. The path wasn’t highlighted or even on the map.

 

Percy, who had been studying the map, looked up at Annabeth. “If we take that path then there won’t be any of the items to collect.”

 

“But it’s the fastest way to get to the back of the woods where paths are highlighted. Plus nobody will have gotten there yet so more items for us.” Annabeth said, she was only trying to get the best plan of attack for this game.

 

Percy shrugged, “I’m just concerned because it isn’t highlighted. Maybe there is a reason and Chiron doesn’t want kids going down there?”

 

This was a step in the right direction. They were discussing something without flinging manure at each other and yelling. Still Annabeth had to force her competitive streak from rearing its ugly head. She really was trying to see it his way, “I get what you are saying, I just would hate to race back there like everyone else only to get a few items. Seems pointless to me, plus Piper and I go down that trail all the time. Nothing has ever been wrong with it.”

 

Percy put his hands up slightly with his palms facing her in the ‘I surrender’ kind of fashion. “I will do whatever you want; just offering up my concerns. We can go your way.”

 

Annabeth smiled at Percy. She reached down and gathered up her reins. She couldn’t wait for this game to get started. If they both stay civilized they would definitely be in the running for winning this thing.

 

Annabeth could only imagine the look on Chiron’s face when he announced them as the winners. She wasn’t entirely sure why she suddenly decided to be nice to Percy. Maybe she was ready for a change will him. He’d only been nice to her the last few days even though she had been a royal bitch.

 

Looking at him now she couldn’t even believe he was the same boy as last year. She still remembered the time he locked her in the trailer dressing room in an attempt to throw her off her game at a show. Thank god Piper came walking by and figured out how to get the door open. Of course Annabeth repaid Percy but beating his ass at that same show. But she was really beginning to like this new Percy.

 

***************

 

About a half an hour later the last person got on their horse and was ready to go. Everyone walked single file out of the small gate leading to the woods and lined up.

 

A few of the horses around Annabeth were acting a bit crazy. They were feeding off of the energy from the surrounding students. Another reason to love Athena was because she just didn’t care. The mare was smart enough to realize that whatever the riders were excited about probably meant having to work. She knew it was wise to save up her energy for the main event instead of trotting in place at the start line. Athena even pinned her ears and bared her teeth at the bouncy horse next to her as though she was trying to say ‘For Christ’s sake calm down’. Annabeth leaned down and gave Athena a quick rub on the neck. Sometimes she couldn’t help but marvel at how smart her mare was. She took after her rider, of course.

 

Chiron and Lupa walked out in front of the line of riders and horses. Chiron spoke, “You all know the rules. I shouldn’t have to remind you not to cheat but I will.” He was looking right at the Stoll brothers, no doubt they did something stupid but didn’t bother to cover up the evidence. Amateurs. “Have fun, and more importantly, stay safe.”

 

Lupa held a purple cloth with the orange Olympia Stables logo on it in front of her, “On your mark. Get set…. GO!” Lupa then dropped the cloth, which spooked the stupid horse next to Annabeth.

 

Athena shot forward before Annabeth even got a chance to tell her. It took a bit of maneuvering to get out of the stampede of horses but soon she was headed toward the path they agreed to meet at. Within a few seconds Percy and Blackjack fell in step next to them.

 

It felt great to run Athena for once. Usually they were cooped up in an arena training. What made it better was having a partner to run with. A moment of surreal feeling came over Annabeth. She noticed Athena and Blackjack had the exact same stride. They bobbed their heads at the same time, pushed off with their hind legs at the same time, and Athena’s cruising speed matched Blackjack’s. Sure Blackjack had a much faster top speed compared to Athena but both horse’s preferred speed was the same. Annabeth ran with Piper all the time but this was truly something different. Instead of having to hold Athena back to give Piper and Katoptris a chance to keep up, Annabeth was able to open Athena up and let her go at the speed she wanted. Blackjack and Athena were the perfect running mates.

 

Annabeth’s eyes met Percy’s. He seemed to have come to the same realization. Not only were their horses a match but they were too. Percy was hunched down in the saddle exactly like she was. Just more proof that they could get along. Even their riding style was compatible. Now to test his skills.

 

Neither Percy nor Annabeth slowed their horse when they entered the woods. This was one of Annabeth’s favorite things about riding horses. She felt like she was flying as they galloped down the trail. As cliché as that sounds it was true. The feeling made Annabeth want to throw her arms out to her sides, lean her head back, and drink in the moment.  But instead she decided to be a little shit; it was time to mess with Percy.

 

Annabeth knew farther up the path there was a sharp turn. Percy was running on her left side but the path turned right. Perfect set up. Annabeth knew this was risking them having a wicked fight but she decided it was worth the risk. She wanted to be friends with him now and completely ignore their rocky past. What better way to do it than throw him into it full force. Annabeth was always screwing with Piper so Percy better get accustomed to it if they were going to be friendly to each other.

 

As they approached the turn Annabeth shifted to the right in her saddle. She was trying to warn Athena about the turn so she could take it as fast as possible. Not like it really mattered though because Athena has all the trails memorized. Right before the turn Annabeth gave Athena the lightest tug on her right rein. The grey mare pricked her ears.

 

When Athena finally took the turn Annabeth didn’t even have to cue her to take it. She sat up a bit taller in her saddle as she was feeling pretty smug with herself. There was no way Percy had made that turn. So naturally when she looked to her left she was caught off guard. There he was running right at Athena’s flank with a smirk lighting up his face. Something about that smirk of his got to Annabeth. She was determined to wipe it right off his face.

 

Annabeth observed the path in front of her for a new obstacle to throw at Percy. Just a little way up the path was a newly fallen tree. The left side of the tree was much higher than the right side. Perfect. On their approach to the tree Annabeth kept Percy occupied by pushing him over to the edge of the path. Both of them were laughing and smiling. He was so busy dodging branches that he nearly didn’t see the collapsed tree.

 

A few strides before the jump Annabeth pulled Athena over to the other side of the path where the tree was much lower. She watched as Percy and Blackjack did the least graceful leap Annabeth had ever seen. When Blackjack came down for the landing Percy slammed into his saddle so hard it had Annabeth cringing. That looked like it hurt; especially since Percy, was in fact, a dude.

 

Within a few strides both riders had pulled their horses down to a stop. Percy had a look of pure pain written on his face. Annabeth started to feel terrible; she was about to apologize when suddenly Percy started laughing. It wasn’t long before Annabeth started giggling also and soon belly laughing. She kept thinking about the way Blackjack sprung over that log. She distinctly remembers hearing a grunt coming from the black horse.

 

When their laughter started to fade Percy said, “I’ll get you back for that.”

 

“I would expect nothing less,” Annabeth countered, “Come on. Horses need a drink. There is little creek just up this path.”

 

When they came to the creek both Percy and Annabeth loosened their horses’ saddles and unhooked the reins. Athena, being the smart one, went straight for the water and started to guzzle it down. Blackjack on the other hand took his large hoof and started to splash around the creek. He was having a good time up until he accidentally splashed Athena.

 

The now dirty water stained one of Athena’s dappled legs brown. The little mare decided that was the last straw and lunged at Blackjack. It was not out of trying to kill him but rather like a broodmare disciplines her foal.

 

Percy shook his head while Annabeth sat down next to the creek, “That mare of yours is a bitch.”

 

Annabeth laughed while Percy flopped down next her. “She’s the boss and doesn’t take any shit. She gets it from her rider of course.” She said that with a playful hint to her voice.

 

Percy snorted, “So how much farther do we have to go down this trail till we hit the main one?”

 

Annabeth pulled out the map, which was pointless anyway because she knew exactly how long it would take. “About 10 minutes with horses walking or 5 with them trotting.”

 

Percy stood up and brushed the dirt off the seat of his pants, “We better get going then.” He offered Annabeth his hand to help her stand up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

 

It took Annabeth and Percy about 7 minutes to get to the path they needed. As Annabeth suspected nobody had gotten to this part of the woods yet and the trail was littered with a ton of the purple and orange wrapped small items. Most were just as easy as getting off the horse to grab them while others were hanging in trees at various heights; perfect to snatched while still on horseback. Inside the wrapping paper were a wide variety of items. Sometimes it would be a hoof pick while other times it was a ribbon for a horse’s mane.

 

The whole game was actually quite fun.  A few times the items were hard to get at, like the one way up high in a tree. Percy, being on the taller horse, had to stand on Blackjack’s back and try to reach the purple package. Of course Blackjack took the opportunity to try and eat a flower a foot out of his reach. When he moved it nearly sent Percy tumbling down had it not been for a branch to hang onto. Annabeth was nearly crying from laughter from that one. Another time an orange item had blown out of a tree and in the middle of a large puddle. Annabeth took a long stick and while standing on shore tried fishing it out. Percy made the mistake of giving her the tiniest push towards the puddle. It wasn’t anywhere hard enough to send her into the puddle but Annabeth thought she was. Percy learned his lesson though. DON’T mess with Annabeth while she has a huge branch in her hand. He would probably be pulling twigs out of his hair and splinters from his arms for weeks.

 

It baffled Annabeth how she could go from wanting to demolish Percy three days ago to crying from laughter with him. Once she wasn’t trying to be tough around him, Annabeth found it easy to be herself around Percy because she wasn’t necessarily trying to impress him anymore. Actually Annabeth was lucky they weren’t fighting right now. The stunt she pulled when they raced back to the woods should have started a fight but it didn’t. Whatever was going on between Percy and Annabeth now was great. She hoped it wasn’t just a fluke and they wouldn’t go back to hating each other.

 

Annabeth and Percy rode side by side down the trail. Annabeth was enjoying the sound of being in the woods. It was actually a windy day but the trees protected them well. The only telltale sign of the breeze were the way the leaves rustled at the very top of each tree. The birds were chirping too, Annabeth could almost make out the sound of woodpecker when a low rumble distracted her.

 

Annabeth looked at Percy and raised an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and put a hand on his stomach, “Sorry.”

 

Annabeth smiled, “Are you hungry?” Percy nodded. Annabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. The display read 11:52, “It’s almost noon. I think we could head back for pizza now.” Percy perked up and turned his horse around while Annabeth did the same to Athena.

 

Just like when they ran out the trail in the woods, Percy and Annabeth raced each other back to the stables. Whenever they came across a pair of riders Percy would scream “PIZZA!” and they would fall in behind Percy and Annabeth. It wasn’t long before over half of the students at Olympia Stables were running behind them.

 

When they got back to the stables everyone untacked their horses and put them out in a pasture for a break while their riders ate lunch. Annabeth found herself at the picnic table with Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel. The whole lunch time was full of laughter and fun. Annabeth could tell this was the start of a group she could hang out with.

 

At a lull in the conversation Annabeth found herself lazily looking at the pastures. Athena was in a smaller pen with Katoptris and a few other mare. Next to that pen, Blackjack and a few other geldings were milling about without a care in the world. It wasn’t a horse in either of those pens who caught Annabeth’s attention; but the horse in one pen over did. He was built strong and sturdy with a deep blue roan coat and a white patch stretching over his back in the form of a lightning bolt. Even though the stallion stood across the field from where Annabeth was sitting she could tell what color his eyes where: ice blue.

 

Annabeth recognized his breed instantly: wild mustang. He stood away from the rest of the horses. Instead of checking out his pasture he chose to stand back and study his surroundings. A tell-tale sign of horse who knows how to survive in the wild.

 

Annabeth turned back to people she was sitting next to, “Who owns the mustang in paddock 3?”

 

Jason looked up from his plate, “Who, Tempest? I do.”

 

It’s not that Annabeth didn’t think Jason was a good rider. She’d seen him handle some crazy horses before but a mustang? She wasn’t sure he had enough experience under his belt to handle a horse like that. Of course Annabeth wasn’t going to say that to his face so she asked, “Really? How did you get him?”

 

Jason smiled and laughed lightly, “It’s a funny story.” He started out, “I had been bugging my dad for months to buy a horse. I knew we could more than afford it and my dad was just being a stubborn jerk. I finally wore him down enough that he bought Tempest.”

 

“He bought you a wild mustang? Does he not know much about horses?” Annabeth asked.

 

“Oh he knows enough about horses. He bought me the craziest beast he could find. He hoped I would give up and start helping out with the family corporation; I will be CEO someday after all.” Jason said.

 

Percy chimed in, “Man, I remember the day that psycho showed up on the farm. He came rolling in on the heaviest steel trailer I’ve ever seen and he still put dents in it from kicking. Lupa met them at the driveway and told them ‘Hell no’. I think your dad had to pay her like two grand on the spot.”

 

“Four grand actually. And yeah he was crazy, we put him in the 15ft tall round pen and for three days all he did was run the perimeter.” Jason shook his head and laughed at the memory of his horse.

 

“He scared me so much.” Hazel said so meekly Annabeth nearly didn’t hear.

 

“But I fixed him up, didn’t I Hazel? Showed my dad up royal because after 6 months of working with Tempest I rode him for the first time. He’s funny though, because he likes me and only tolerates everyone else. Training him took a lot of blood, sweat, and tears.”

 

Percy practically snorted, "Don't you mean a lot of concussions?"

 

"I didn't get that many!" Jason glared at Percy.

 

"Dude, you got 5." Percy said while everybody burst out laughing

 

Piper turned towards Jason, “You should show him with us someday.” Piper didn’t realize what she was doing to Jason. The poor boy had it bad for her; he froze whenever she talked to him. On top of that she was using her ‘Please, for me?’ tone of voice. There was no way Jason could say no to her. Day 4 and she already had a boy wrapped around her finger; totally not fair. The rest of the lunch time was spent talking about what event Jason and Tempest would be best at.

 

 Chiron stood up on a step and called for attention, “Let me announce the ranking so far for our little game. In first place we have the blue team Percy and Annabeth. They hold the lead by 20 more items collected than our second place team which consists of….” Chiron kept talking but Annabeth was focused on the talking around her. People, especially the newer riders, were once again talking about how it wasn’t fair that she and Percy were a team. Annabeth couldn’t help but agree with them. She had expected this day to be full of fighting but something about Percy made her want to be good friends with him.

 

After Chiron announced rankings he told them they could head back to the woods. Annabeth grabbed Athena and started to tack her back up. Percy came up to Annabeth while she was tightening the saddle.

 

“You know I had a thought.” Percy started.

 

“Oh gods this can’t be good.” Annabeth teased.

 

Percy smiled. “Did you hear all the uproar when Chiron announced us first?” Annabeth nodded and sighed, “Would you be against letting someone else win?”

 

Annabeth stopped what she was doing. Give up? Why? Annabeth Chase does not give up. But, she could see why that would be the right choice. It just isn’t fair to take the win away just for her pride. She had enough wins already. “What would we do instead of hunting for items?”

 

Percy relaxed, he must had been expecting her to object. “I was thinking maybe you could just show me all the trails. Give me the grand tour or something.”

 

Annabeth smiled, “Definitely.”

 

That’s exactly what they did. While all the others were rushing about Annabeth showed Percy all the best spots on the trails. She showed him all interesting parts of the woods. She started out at the old shack at the back of the property, then moved on to the apple trees nearing full bloom, the thicket they chase deer out of in October, a few of the ponds they can swim with their horses in, and she watched the sun set over the valley with him. This was so much better than scouring for items on the main trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on tumblr! stalkerwithhooves I mostly post pjo stuff.


End file.
